Caste
by WeAreBob
Summary: During the year of "Order of the Phoenix," Remus makes contact with werewolves for the Order but when Tonks starts investigating one for a bungled robbery that ends in murder their relationship becomes strained.
1. Chapter 1

Tonks was uncomfortable as they walked back to Grimmauld Place, it hadn't gone the way it should. Both man and dog seemed pleasantly oblivious though. She couldn't remember seeing Padfoot in a better mood though she had not known him for long.

The sun beat down on the backs of a dozen scrounging pigeons and he barked happily bounding from one to another. An old muggle man tutted disapprovingly and crossed to the other side of the street. Sirius pretended to run toward him as a windup.

"Come on Snuffles!" called Tonks, grinning. The great black dog wheeled round and sped back to her, jumping up with his paws on her shoulders and covering her face in wet doggy kisses.

"Less of that!" smiled Remus with an affectionate eye roll and pulled him off of her. He scratched the dog behind his ears and Padfoot leaned into his hand appreciatively.

Tonks took advantage of this unguarded moment to slip his leash back on.

"So what did you think?" Remus asked tentatively.

Padfoot barked happily. Tonks looked at the young teacher's nervous face and didn't have the heart to give her honest opinion. Besides it was only based on a gut feeling.

"You were brilliant Remus," she smiled. Beside her Sirius gave a doggy grin.

Remus smiled shyly and her insides knotted with guilt. This whole thing had been a terrible idea from the start and she should never have allowed it. If Moody were to find out, or worse Kingsley...

As she climbed the steps to the house she felt the lead jar a little. Sirius had stopped with his tail between his legs to take a last wistful look at the outside world. She tugged the lead firmly and he reluctantly followed her in.

"I didn't like her bodyguard much," Sirius commented, transforming back into a man as they crossed the porch.

"Me neither," agreed Tonks, relieved that it was not just her. "She gave me the creeps."

Remus looked dejected.

"Kew seemed interested though," she hastily reassured him. "And it was Kew you went to see."

Kew had been a surprise. Based on the only werewolves she had ever encountered she was expecting either a girl-Remus or the blood crazed psycho she'd been called in to help track down in her very first week on the job. It was prejudiced of her, she supposed, to be taken aback by an elderly hippy.

They three of them went quiet, thinking. Sirius threw on an apron and started preparing lunch. She had to admit he had become quite a good cook since he had first been confined to the house. Still, it was the only thing he could really do.

That and act as a second escort for Remus' meeting when they only had one invisibility cloak. Kew had seemed quite taken with Padfoot, patting him and feeding him half her biscuit and a saucer of tea. Her silent friend however had actually _snarled _when he approached her.

"So we've made contact with a werewolf," Sirius said once nine rashers of bacon were crackling on the grill. "What's next?"

"Two werewolves technically," Tonks corrected. "Although I agree one of them is a pretty bleak prospect. Hopefully Kew will introduce us to more. She seemed interested in what Dumbledore had to say anyway."

"Our side need to recruit some werewolves," said Sirius, "You can bet Voldemort will be."

"If we can even persuade them _not _to join Voldemort that would be an improvement," sighed Remus. "Neutral is better than against us."

Sirius snorted derisively.

"Not everyone is as ready to throw themselves in the firing line as you," Tonks said to her cousin affectionately. "Here I'll help!"

She reached for the silver plates Sirius had been about to take down from the dresser and dropped them with a loud crash.

"_Mudbloods, Half-breeds and Filth!"_

"What she said," growled Sirius, jerking his head toward the floor above them where his mother's portrait screamed. "Death Eaters are all about blood purity. Part humans are in the firing line whether they choose to be or not!"

Remus retrieved the plates with a wave of his wand and Sirius threw two slices of buttered bread and some bacon onto each.

"Might've been an idea to wash them," Remus murmured half-heartedly.

Tonks shut the door muffling most of the portrait's sound. Sirius glowered upward with stormy grey eyes, his good mood vanished. It reappeared almost as quickly though with the first bite of sandwich.

"So... what do you make of your chances then?" Sirius asked Remus slyly.

"With what?" replied the other man warily.

"Well, you told me you'd never met a girl werewolf before," Sirius said grinning. "Granted, she's an older woman, but I'd not have said no to giving McGonagall a tumble when we were at Hogwarts."

"That's... wait, _Professor McGonagall? _Really?" asked Tonks, astonished. She wanted to get back to the subject of Remus' apparent interest in female wolves, but this needed exploration.

"It's true," said Remus, shrugging. "Sometimes he used to get put into detention on purpose in her class so they could spend time alone together.

"Did you ever...?"

"Of course not," said Sirius breezily. "But if I hadn't been her student..."

"She'd still have thought you were a prat," said Remus, smiling.

Sirius chewed thoughtfully. He was an energetic young man to be all alone, Tonks thought, idly running through a mental list of her female friends and drawing up a shortlist to introduce him to once his name was cleared.

"So do werewolves prefer to date other werewolves?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know enough wolves to give a general answer to that question," replied Remus carefully, "But I've sometimes thought it might be easier. Living with our condition is hard, living with the way others look at us is harder. It never seemed fair to bring an unaffected person into a life like that. I really wasn't looking at this as a dating opportunity though. Sirius asked me if I'd ever met a female of my own kind before we left."

"She was quite pretty though," observed Sirius casually. He turned to Tonks, "There were a few pretty girls he used to pine after at Hogwarts. Never talked to any of them though."

"She was in her hundreds," Remus winced, "That's too old even by your standards."

"I think he means the other one, not Kew." answered Tonks rolling her eyes. "You did notice she was a she right?"

"I noticed she kept gritting her teeth when I mentioned Dumbledore," said Remus, frowning. "But she never said anything."

"She's perfect for you then," said Sirius with a wicked grin. "You'd never talk to her either."

"She kept looking at where I was standing," said Tonks, finally voicing her nagging concern. "Sometimes it felt like she was looking right at me. Do you think she could tell...?"

Her question was meant mainly for Remus.

"No," he said decidedly. "Werewolves cannot smell through invisibility cloaks. We have no heightened perception except at full moon and even then no more than a regular dog. We're slightly more resistant to magic but that's all."

Tonks looked thoughtful. "Alastor would swear different."

"Moody is a bit paranoid in his old age," smiled Remus. "I promise you I can't smell hidden people. It would be a helpful side effect of the condition but, alas, no."

"No, of course," said Tonks, relieved. "Thanks for lunch Padfoot. I'd best get back to the ministry."

"You're leaving?" said Sirius, looking every inch the abandoned puppy.

"Lots of paperwork for the ministry and I'm on guard duty tonight," she reminded him. "I'll pop round for Sunday lunch if I don't see you before."

She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Let me know if you hear any more from Kew," she added to Remus, hugging him too. Then she disappeared from the kitchen leaving the door open for Mrs Black's screams.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Sirius raged once the front door shut.

"It's alright mate I've got it," said Remus soothingly, running up the stairs to the portrait. Sirius stormed past him and started yanking on the curtains hard. "Cut that out or you'll pull them down and she'll never be quiet."

Eventually they managed to get them closed.

"Are you going to give Dumbledore a report?" asked Sirius, panting. "I could come with you."

"To Hogwarts?" asked Remus, eyebrows raised. "No. I'll be back for dinner though and I'll fill you in then."

"What for? What can I do about any of it?" grumbled Sirius bitterly, and before Remus could reply he had retreated to his mother's bedroom with Buckbeak and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

It was several weeks before Remus heard anything back from Kew, and when he finally received her owl over breakfast he did not know what to make of it. Wordlessly, he handed the official looking parchment over the table to Sirius, who looked as surprised as he was.

"Are you going to take it?" the other man asked, adjusting his dressing gown.

"I didn't even know I was applying," Remus answered, utterly bemused. It was first thing in the morning, his eyes were still slightly cloggy and his hair damp from the shower. It did not feel like his brain was working fast enough to make such a startling decision.

"What does it say?" Tonks burst out impatiently, spraying crumbs to Kreacher's obvious disgust, and bouncing in her seat. The tawny post owl took the opportunity of her distraction to steal her toast.

"Here," said Remus, swiping the letter from Sirius and tossing it to her. He had no desire to read it aloud and hear the house-elf's input on the subject. Tonks snatched it eagerly, eyes widening like saucers as she read the small neat handwriting.

_Dear Mr Lupin,_

_We are delighted to offer you the position of Charms and Potions instructor, commencing immediately . I was impressed with your previous teaching experience and look forward to working with you. You will be instructing students between the ages of seven and sixteen, Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays with a starting wage of four galleons a week._

_However, following discussions with our existing teachers over the suitability of your candidacy, I must make not discussing your political leanings with the students a precondition of your employment._

_Sincerely,_

_Kew Lan_

"Four galleons?" echoed Tonks, aghast. "That's nothing! Dumbledore offered that freed house-elf ten!"

"It's a lot more than I'm earning at the moment," muttered Remus bitterly. "With Umbridge's sodding laws it's not as though I can just flip open the Daily Prophet and start browsing the job pages."

Tonks fought back a smile. It wasn't a funny situation, the anti-werewolf laws were terrible but... Remus didn't normally swear and when he did there was something comically uncomfortable about it. He left too long a pause before saying the word as though he were working himself up to it.

"Besides," reasoned Sirius, "He'll be getting paid for what he's supposed to be doing anyway. Meeting werewolves." He took an ungentlemanly large mouthful of toast and marmalade, chewing loudly.

Kreacher hissed, in the corner, unable even to find the words to express how repulsed he was, and slunk back into his den. The others could hear faint muttering coming from behind the door.

"Who are the students? Are they all werewolves?" asked Tonks, slowly, running her fingers through her short purple hair. "I thought Hogwarts was the only magical school in Britain?"

"The only formal one," Sirius said with a shrug. He scratched at the stubble on his chin. "But a lot of kids who use magic don't go to Hogwarts. The Gringotts goblins are better educated than most wizards, they must have their own arrangements. What happened to all the kids Fenrir Greyback bit in the first war? They must have been taught something by someone?"

"That's an optimistic view of it," Remus muttered gloomily. The owl pecked his wrist impatiently and held out a leg for his reply. Sirius held out a little crust of bread to distract it, which it swallowed gratefully before helping itself to his coffee.

Tonks read the letter again, frowning.

"Must not discuss your political leanings?" she mused. "I suppose that means Dumbledore?"

"I suppose it does," agreed Remus.

Sirius leaned forward frowning, his long dark hair brushing the table.

"_Following discussions with our existing teachers," _he reminded them. "I bet that woman Kew brought with her!"

Remus had to agree. He tried to picture the woman more clearly in his head, although his attention had been fixed on Kew and all he could really remember was her expression, like a tom cat sizing up a rival. Sirius had said she was pretty... but he couldn't even call to mind her hair colour.

Tonks, on the other hand, had been paying far more attention, her reaction one of instinctive dislike. She was cold and haughty and watched the conversation without speaking a word. The auror wondered why a pleasant, new age lady like Kew Lan would choose such a companion, but then she thought of the odd friendship between Dumbledore and Snape and perhaps it was not so surprising.

"I should ask Dumbledore," Remus said, looking wistfully at the letter. It wasn't Hogwarts castle, indeed it did not even look as if he would be living with the students at all. They weren't his strongest subjects either, he'd much rather teach Defence Against the Dark Arts or History of Magic. Even so... it was the students that had made him fall in love with teaching and a chance to do it again...

"You should go for it," urged Sirius. "You know how much you want to teach!"

"You'll need to be careful," cautioned Tonks. "That woman..."

"Doesn't seem to have the power to over-rule Kew does she?" Sirius insisted. "If she even is this 'other teacher.' She didn't seem like the teaching sort to me. You managed working with Snape, you can deal with some stuck-up bird."

Tonks cuffed Sirius over the head affectionately. Despite being consciously repelled by his own family's background and views, he nevertheless carried some curious traces of Black lineage. A subconscious predisposition to random sexism was one of them.

Remus was staring at the letter with an odd expression on his face.

"Take the letter to Dumbledore," she said soothingly. "See what he thinks and then if he agrees we can make arrangements to keep you safe like last time."

There was a long pause.

Dumbledore didn't think he was good enough to teach Hogwarts students although he kept Hagrid and Trelawney on the payroll. Perhaps he wouldn't think he was up to teaching these students either. Besides this wasn't Order business. How much influence should an ex-headmaster have over a man in his mid thirties?

"Padfoot hand me a quill and some parchment would you?"

There was a steely edge to the werewolf's voice that Tonks had not heard before. Without saying anything, Sirius wandered into the living room and returned with the desired items.

_Dear ..._ he stopped. Was it Dear Kew? Dear Ms Lan? Or was it one of those names where the surname is the first name?

"You are going to talk to Dumbledore?" Tonks asked, alarmed.

"Dumbledore let me resign when it got out that I was a werewolf," said Remus between gritted teeth. "I didn't think much of it at the time until the same thing happened to Hagrid and he's still there. Don't get me wrong, I'm fond of Hagrid but I was a better teacher than him. It's none of Dumbledore's business who I work for now."

_Dear Kew Lan,_

_Thank you for your offer of the position of Charms and Potions instructor..._

"Sleep on it!" Tonks said urgently. "That wasn't fair of Dumbledore I agree, but this could be really dangerous, there will be Death Eaters trying to contact them too, if they see you there..."

"Leave it cousin," said Sirius firmly.

"But!"

Remus looked at her concerned face. He was lucky to have a friend like her to worry about him. Sirius was a good friend too but tended not to link actions to consequences. She was right and he knew he ought to listen to her. He hoped she wouldn't be too upset with him when he didn't.

"Leave it, he's made up his mind."

Tonks fell silent. Of course she had been hoping that Remus' contacts with other werewolves would be successful. It would make him feel useful and be good for the Order, but how had he thrown himself into this position so fast? Old Kew seemed harmless, if a little eccentric, but she didn't want him there alone with that other woman. All her instincts were telling her that Remus wouldn't be welcome or safe.

"At least go with him! As Padfoot," she pleaded with Sirius.

Both men looked up at her, but Sirius did not tell her to be quiet this time. The ends of Sirius' hair was full of crumbs from where it has swept the table. Not a wholly reassuring sight but if Remus had to go she wanted someone there with him.

"Dumbledore told Sirius to stay here," Remus replied.

"I'm going with you anyway," Sirius said flatly. This was more, Remus suspected, out of a desire to escape the house than genuine concern for his safety. On the other hand with Kingsley leading the search for him he was only likely to be recognised if the Death Eaters came knocking. Then he might be grateful for an extra wand. "If you can bypass Dumbledore so can I."

Remus was already starting to doubt himself. If he was being a bad influence on Sirius something was definitely wrong with what he was doing. But if he asked, Dumbledore might say no.

_...I am delighted to accept and look forward to seeing you on Monday._

_Best Regards,_

_Professor R. J. Lupin_

He rolled up the parchment and tied it to the leg of the waiting owl which promptly took off, knocking over Tonks' orange juice and leaving a shower of downy feathers in the process.

It was done.

"Remus mate?" said Sirius, after a long silence. "Do you even know where we're supposed to be going?"


End file.
